Ice's Heat
by Kiria Metallium
Summary: La aparición de varios personajes extravagantes en el universo de FullMetal Alchemist puede variar mucho el ritmo de la vida cotidiana...


Había un gran alboroto en los alrededores. Una caravana procedente de Xing se había quedado atrapada en las ruinas de Xerxes, a causa de un desprendimiento provocado por una fuerte tormenta de arena. Los aldeanos colindantes se afanaban en las labores de rescate. De este modo, un par de personas fueron rescatadas, pero aun así no eran suficientes.

Por eso, un tiempo más tarde, el Ejército hizo acto de presencia.

"¡Mirad, ha venido el Generalísimo en persona!"

"¡Oh!"

En efecto, King Bradley y sus mejores hombres se encontraban al frente de las labores.

Cuando la mayoría de los damnificados habían sido extraídos sin apenas bajas, uno de los perros comenzó a ladrar y a escarbar frenéticamente. Uno de los militares se acercó al can.

"¿Qué pasa, chico? ¿Has encontrado algo?"

El animal aumentó la frecuencia con la que emitía sus ladridos y señaló un área con el morro.

"Despejen la zona." Ordenó inmediatamente un superior.

A los pocos minutos, un militar llamó la atención del Generalísimo.

"¡Mi señor! ¡Mire esto!"

Traía en brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de una joven de 10 años. Respiraba con dificultad, pero aún seguía viva, pese a sus múltiples magulladuras. Bradley acarició su cabeza.

"Pobrecilla… menos mal que te hallamos a tiempo…"

Una tercera persona se acercó, siguiendo las señales del que acababa de hablar. Rondaría los 20 y pocos años. Saludó de forma militar al acercarse.

"¡Señor!"

El Generalísimo hizo otro gesto. El primer militar depositó a la chica en brazos del recién llegado. Bradley tomó la palabra.

"Encárgate de ella, Mustang. Necesita atención urgente"

"¡Señor, sí, señor!"

El nombrado abrigó a la chiquilla con su chaqueta y ambos se alejaron con rapidez.

Una vez puestos en manos médicas a todos los heridos, el Generalísimo carraspeó, para dirigirse a sus hombres.

"¡Bien, muchachos! ¡Hemos cumplido aquí!"

Un coro de voces al unísono le respondió.

"¡SÍ, SEÑOR!"

Uno de los militares se detuvo mientras el resto se marchaba de allí. Uno de los perros no había regresado. Al hallarlo, se encontraba escarbando en un lugar y gimiendo, arañando los escombros.

"Vamos chico… ya has cumplido con tu deber…"

El can gimoteó agachando las orejas, mientras se alejaba a diestra del militar.

Justo donde estaba escarbando, había sangre.

Horas más tarde, al amanecer, se aproximó a la zona un militar. Iba acompañado de una chica uniformada de larga melena caoba.

"¿Diste cuenta? El chucho del jefazo encontró algo…"

Hincó una rodilla en el susodicho lugar y olisqueó. Pasó dos dedos por la roca y los vio manchados de algo.

"Sangre… dulce olor… ¿verdad?"

La muchacha asintió, comenzando luego a apartar rocas. Tras varios metros excavando, encontraron un cuerpo ensangrentado. La sangre emanaba de su mano derecha, aplastada por la parte de la muñeca. Al examinarla, vieron que estaba separada del brazo.

Se trataba de una adolescente de tez pálida y rasgos orientales, propios de Xing.

"Mira lo que he encontrado, Envy…"

El nombrado se acercó, destransformándose mostrando su aspecto verdadero.

"Vaya vaya vaya… los alquimistas me dejan un regalito…"

Envy se la cargó al hombro y lanzó la mano a su compañera.

"Toma. Para Gluttony. Yo me quedo esto… parece que puede usar la alquimia"

Señaló la palma izquierda, donde tenía un pequeño círculo de transmutación tatuado. Envy se dio media vuelta.

"Avisa a los demás. Tenemos trabajo"

Y dicho esto, los dos homúnculos desaparecieron.

* * *

Varios años más tarde…

- ¡Insolente! ¿¡Me acabas de llamar E-NA-NO?

- Cálmate…

Una gran armadura metálica sujetaba a un joven rubio peinado con una trenza, vestido de negro y rojo.

- Calma, Edward, lo decía de broma… ¡Como regalo, disfruta de la vista!

El militar se rompió la camiseta y empezó a hacer gala de sus músculos con poses variadas. Los chicos le miraron con una gotita en sus cabezas.

- Eh… Señor Armstrong… ya.

- Jo jo jo… Son el fruto de un duro y arduo entrenamiento… - ni caso.

Los hermanos Elric avanzaron por el cuartel general buscando dejar lo más atrás posible a aquel extravagante obsesionado del culturismo. De pronto, chocaron frontalmente con una chica que venía corriendo, la cual acabó en el suelo.

- ¡L-lo siento!- dijo Al, ayudándola a levantarse.

La chica se levantó y les miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Quiénes sois…?

- Yo me llamo Alphonse Elric… Y éste – señaló al rubio – es mi hermano Edward. ¿Tú eres…?

La chica se señaló.

- Yo… esto… Sora… Sora Sakurada.


End file.
